The advantages of a boat construction comprising a plurality of hull sections which may be assembled together and disassembled have long been recognized and many structures for such sectional boats have been proposed. Even though present day small boat construction advantageously utilizes various lightweight materials such as plastics and lightweight metals, a boat capable of transporting one or more persons is still an awkward load to move from a place of storage to a place of use both from the standpoint of size as well as weight. A boat which can be broken down into a plurality of sections and reassembled at the point of use provides many advantages including the ability of being able to be stored in a limited space and ready portability in the compact nested arrangement of the hull sections from which the boat is assembled. However, present day sectional boat construction is characterized by a basic problem in the type of joint utilized to interconnect the hull sections when the boat is assembled for use. In one type of present day sectional boat joint, use is made of watertight bulkheads on either side of the joint and a mechanical fastener of a suitable type is used to fasten the bulkheads together. The primary disadvantages of such a joint construction are the excessive interior space required by the bulkheads, their weight, high cost and complex construction and the structural difficulties caused by stresses normally carried in the side and bottom planking being channeled through the bulkhead to the mechanical fasteners. This causes high stress areas in the fasteners, bulkheads and bulkhead to hull joints requiring massive construction and adding further to the weight and cost. Joint constructions for sectional boats in use today are generally of a complex nature adding considerably to the weight of the boat and additionally requiring a somewhat skilled person to properly assemble and disassemble the boat. Furthermore, such present day joint constructions do not provide the desired degree of sealing. Even if adequate sealing is provided under normal conditions, the use of a typical sectional boat in severe weather conditions readily produces leaks in the sectional joints presenting a considerable hazard to the passengers in the boat. Many such present day joint constructions for sectional boats utilize parts which project from the joint limiting the mobility of the passengers in the boat. In addition, such present day boat joint constructions frequently require the use of special tools which are not always readily available at the point of use.